


The Meadow - Revisited

by RosellaWrites



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Complete, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosellaWrites/pseuds/RosellaWrites
Summary: Rosalie takes Bella to the meadow to show her what a vampire looks like in the sun. She's the most beautiful thing Bella has ever seen.Chapter 1: Bella focuses on Rosalie. Fluffy and sweet.Chapter 2: Rosalie focuses on Bella. Dominating and passionate.COMPLETE
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

Rosalie in the sunlight was a whole new creature.

The light shimmered and refracted off her arms, her sculpted face, the white column of her neck, and my eyes couldn't help but be inexorably drawn to her nearly bare chest. She'd unbuttoned more than a few of the fastenings of that deep purple blouse, and every heaving breath she took exposed more of her breasts and lacy bra.

"So," she said, "This is why I'm in Forks. Anywhere else and... this would be too distracting."

I swallowed. "You're... you're beautiful. I mean, you are usually! All the time! But - "

"It's bizarre, Bella," she hissed. "Wrong. I'm already saddled with this rock-hard body and a life that never ends, but to add on the insult of _sparkling_?"

She tossed her loose blonde locks over one shoulder and with a flash we was an inch from my face. "Showing you who I am could be the end of everything I've ever worked for. But you've already figured it out. So why should I continue to torture myself by staying away from you?"

I closed my eyes. Looking into her golden ones was too much, and if I tried maintaining eye contact I couldn't say what I needed to say.

"Rosalie. From day one, I haven't cared about anyone's opinion or approval more than yours. I couldn't care less about the other kids at that school - not Mike, not Jessica, maybe not even Angela. But you? I want nothing more than for you to... think highly of me."

She was silent. I could feel the cold radiating off her skin.

"And, well," I continued, babbling now, "there's the fact that you're so beautiful, and keep to yourself, and really only care about your cars and getting away from all the rest of us. I just want to know more about you and why - "

Her frozen lips crashed against mine.

I let out a whine of surprise that turned into need. I reached out for her and felt her skin, clothes, and that _fucking_ bra.

Her arms wrapped around me like a vise. Her dominant hand wound its way to the nape of my neck, clutching at my hair and cradling my head so she could deepen the kiss. Before I knew it, I was parting my lips against hers, panting for breath and feeling for more of her mouth to kiss. She shocked me with the tip of her cold tongue.

She shuddered and clutched both hands in my hair. "We don't have to, I could take you home right now and - "

_"No."_

I surprised myself with the ferocity with which I shut her down, but I couldn't. I couldn't let her go. I couldn't stand to stop tasting her.

My fingers found their way to the remaining buttons of her shirt. She took in a sharp breath, tensed, then let go as I began slowly undoing each button one by one. My knuckles grazed their way down her ribs, her belly, to just over her jeans. I reveled in the cool smoothness of her skin.

She pulled away slightly to let the shirt slide down her arms and fall free. She stood, just within reach, and smiled shyly at me. For the first time, I saw Rosalie Hale be _shy._

"I'm just waiting," she said in a low voice.

I drew my eyes across her face, taking in her golden gaze and the sunlight casting rainbows in the prisms set in her skin. "Waiting for what?"

Her lashes fluttered down. "For you to run."

I came closer, and was acutely aware of her breasts pressing against my body. I drew my fingers up her arm, over her shoulder, to cup the side of her neck and draw her closer. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going anywhere. You said it yourself - my sense of self-preservation was never installed."

She smiled, and lowered her head to press her lips against my neck. She moved then, slowly, creating a trail of kisses up the side of my throat, the edge of my jaw, to the patch of skin just beneath my ear.

"There _is_ something I've been wanting to try," she said, her sweet breath gusting cold across my throat. "May I?"

I drew a ragged breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. "Anything you want."

I felt her smile against my skin.

Her hands began to work at my clothes, undressing me faster than I could have myself. My jacket, then my plaid shirt, then she was pulling my white undershirt over my head. The cool air in the meadow prickled across my skin, and Rosalie's eyes widened at the realization that I wore no undergarments at all.

I recoiled under her gaze. "I don't... there's not much there, so I just don't bother."

She just shook her head, "Stupid, stupid," then kneeled.

It was strange, watching proud Rosalie kneeling before me in nothing but a bra and jeans. Her skin shone under the light, and her hair waved so gently over her shoulders and wisped softly around her face. A strand caught between her lips, but she paid it no mind. Her eyes were fixed on my chest.

"I know, they're not much," I said, "They've always been small, so - "

She cut me off by taking one alert nipple into her frigid mouth.

"Oh _fuck._ "

She hummed in agreement, sending shivers through my entire body. My eyes rolled shut, and my empty hands reached out to clutch her as if she were the only thing mooring me to the earth.

In one swift movement, Rosalie had me clutched in her arms, my head cradled in her hands, laying flat beneath her on the ground. The grass tickled my skin, and the overwhelming scent of crushed flowers and Rosalie's skin overtook me. But soon all those sensations died away to make room for the important ones, like Rosalie teasing my nipple with her cold tongue and rolling it between her lips. She was so careful to keep her teeth away from my skin, but I wanted them - I wanted to feel the sharp edges grazing against me, I wanted her to hold me tighter, I wanted to feel just how fragile I was in her supernaturally strong grip.

The amazing sensations came to an abrupt stop. "Are you all right, Bella?" Rosalie whispered against my skin.

"Huh? Just, just please don't stop."

I felt her smile. She traced her nose across the slope of my breast, up to my collarbone, and buried her mouth in the crook of my neck. "Your heart is going a mile a minute."

I couldn't stop a chuckle from bubbling up. "I wonder why."

She pulled away to look me in the eyes, bracing her hands on either side of my head. Her hair encircled our faces like a golden canopy, and her eyes were the most intense I'd ever seen them.

"Bella," she murmured, "I want to do all kinds of things to you. But... I'm just nervous."

I blinked. "You? Why?"

She looked down. "The one and only time I was touched... it ended with Carlisle piecing me back together. And I've never tried to make anyone else feel good before. I'm afraid of doing badly, or worse... seizing up when you touch me back."

I reached up and tentatively traced her cheekbone. Her eyes fluttered shut at my touch.

"This seems okay," I whispered.

"Yes."

I slowly drew my hand down the fine lines of her throat, ending at the divot between her collarbones. "This too."

"Mhmm."

"May I touch you... here?" I said, slipping a finger under her bra strap.

She shivered. "Yes. Please touch me, Bella. I'll warn you if it's too much."

I knew I couldn't move her on my own. But I hoped that with enough pressure she'd understand and unfreeze her marble body. I gently pressed my hand to her right shoulder, indicating I wanted her to lay beside me.

Her eyes remained closed, but she followed my guidance - too quickly for a human, just right for her. As the curtain of her hair brushed over my face and brought back direct sunlight, I took delight in seeing the fractals in her skin again.

I propped myself up on one elbow, sliding my hand beneath her head. I tucked myself against her side, my right hand free to roam over her. With everything as I wanted it, I finally did what I wanted to do the moment I'd seen her in the sun.

I leaned down and took her bra strap in my teeth, dragging it down her arm. Her skin tasted like flowers and homemade soap. She moved to help me by slipping first one, then the other arm out of her undergarment, then leaned into me to allow me to unhook the contraption. In one quick motion, the bra was off, lost among the flowers.

Rosalie was always such a creature of beauty. Rosalie, topless, was even more breathtaking. The uninterrupted planes of her creamy skin rose into two generous breasts, both bearing the pinkest, most alert nipples I'd ever seen.

As if I couldn't stop myself - and why would I? - I lunged and took one in my mouth. Her keening cry filled my ears, and as I worked my tongue around her areola her voice dissolved into helpless pants and moans. I sucked once, twice, as hard as I could against her cold, unyielding flesh, then grazed it with my bottom row of teeth.

The sound she made was something between a cry and a orgasmic groan. I nipped her again, just to hear the sound, and she rewarded me with another cry, now clutching at my back with her free hand. Heat was rising in me, in my chest and between my legs, and I responded by feverishly covering her chest with kisses, tracing up to her neck to nip her earlobe, then back down to her shoulder to bury my face in her amazingly scented hair.

Her breathing was ragged, and while her body couldn't respond in temperature, it could respond with writhing want. She reached suddenly for my right hand and yanked it down, tracing over her belly, to place it on the clasp of her jeans.

"Please," was all she could say.

I smiled against her skin and began to work at her pants. With the both of us ripping at them, the jeans slid down her legs in short order and she kicked them free with a laugh. All that remained was her silky underwear.

I pulled back to look into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Her eyes were like fire. _"Yes."_

That's all I needed.

I unlaced my hand from behind her head and held my body above hers. I held her eyes with my own as I moved down the length of her body, shifting until I could hold her hips in my hands. The closer I got, the heavier her breathing became, until all I could smell was the sweet scent of her.

One nip took the edge of the panties in my teeth. Her hips lifted, seemingly unintentionally, and I dragged the article of clothing down until it was past her knee. Then, rising back up, I ripped them down the length of her legs and off, sending them flying to join the bra somewhere in the grass.

Rosalie was naked in front of me, finally. She stared straight back at me, lounging in the grass like a statue of Aphrodite. I could hardly breathe.

The planes of Rosalie's belly, so often exposed by her daring crop tops and adventurous dresses, now ran uninterrupted into the swell of her hips and the point where her long legs met. The golden curls of her pubic hair were wild, untamed, and I wanted nothing more than to bury my face in them.

I leaned down and took one buttock in each hand, taking so much satisfaction when her breath hitched. Her knees lolled open, exposing her slit and the uneven lips of her inner labia. Even in vampirism, as perfect as she was, it did my heart good to see one asymmetrical part of her.

Her clit rose, front and center, like a perfect little bud in a field of gold. I grazed my nose through her hair, taking in her floral musk with a deep inhale and sigh, and chuckled when she shuddered.

"You have no idea," she said through gritted teeth, "how hard it is to stand the teasing. One buck and I'll send you flying."

I laughed. "Then be still."

Then I brought a kiss down directly on her clit.

Her back arched, and a soundless breath of air escaped her lungs in a whoosh. I opened my mouth to take her in, swirl my tongue around, slip down and take more of her in my mouth, and hummed in glee when she twitched and moaned. Her sex was cold, but it responded to my ministrations so beautifully, sending a gush of arousal onto my tongue and wetting her hair. I sent out my flattened tongue to press against her opening and taste her... and she was so sweet.

As hard as her skin was, I was still able to slide the tip of my tongue inside of her. She moaned and twisted, but kept me firmly in place with one leg hooked over my waist. She reached down and buried her hand in my hair.

I lifted my head to give better attention to her most sensitive spot. With a grunt, I dislodged my right hand and brought it back up between her legs.

"Rosalie," I whispered, sending shivers through her body. I knew she could hear me.

"Rose, I'm going to do something new. Are you ready?"

She was helpless in my arms. Her wordless nods and clenched fingers were what gave me permission.

So I put one finger to her entrance and pushed.

_"Oh."_

Her hand tightened, tearing strands from my scalp. I reveled in the eroticism of the pain and pleasure, then pushed my finger further into her cold body. I dragged the tip against her upper wall, curling it as I went, until I found the spot that made her back arch with surprise.

"There," she hissed.

I nodded, then began dragging my finger in and out, making sure to hit that same spot with each motion. I kept my mouth suspended over her, breathing in the smell of her arousal and feeling my own begin to soak my jeans.

Watching Rosalie in the midst of erotic pleasure was like enjoying a piece of art. Her stone-hard body moved so sinuously, so carefully, against mine, and her gorgeous, deep voice rising in moans and cries of pleasure was almost enough to send me flying into an orgasm all on its own. But I had work to do.

I slowly uncurled a second finger, pressing the tip against her opening. Her body tensed, but when I slid it in alongside the other she let out a whole new cry, nearly a wail.

"Another one, Bella, _please,_ " she cried, reaching down to run her free hand up and down my naked back. Her nails caught in spasms on my skin, and each teasing scratch sent bolts of lightning to my groin.

I introduced my pointer finger, and she was so wet, so _tight._ As it pushed its way in she jolted and wailed.

I started to fuck her with my hand, in and out, in and out, hooking my fingers against the spot that sent shudders through her body. She held me between her legs, her feet interlocked in the small of my back, and her hands spasmed in my hair and on my back. She started to cry out my name, first in bursts interspersed with moans, then in quick succession like a desperate babble. She was completely undone.

Well, not completely.

I smiled against her skin and hair, then sent my tongue out to lap up her arousal from her labia. A cry. I slowed the fucking motion of my hand, sending her into wild, desperate whines. Then I lowered my mouth onto her clit.

Combining the motions of my hand with the motion of my tongue was what finally undid Rosalie Hale. She went completely still, completely silent, her wet pussy getting rhythmically pounded by my hand the only sound in the clearing. I sucked and licked, desperate to get every bit of her arousal, swirling my tongue around her clit like a little lollipop.

She was quiet for what felt like an eternity while I slowly revved up my efforts. My wrist began to cramp, but I didn't care. My tongue and mouth were sore, but I wanted nothing more than to send her over the edge.

Then, like a bursting dam, her orgasm broke.

Her pussy clenched at my hand, rhythmically pulsing around my fingers unlike anything I'd ever felt before. Her clit stood to attention in my mouth while her arousal gushed again and again, tasting just as delicious as when I began. I kept rocking my hand into her body, kept sucking her clit and labia, trying to extend her orgasm as far as possible. She began to twitch, then shudder, and a keening cry rose from somewhere deep in her body. Her hand clenched again, once, then twice, and her hands began to push me away.

"Bell- I can't- oh my god... YES fuck I just can't, I can't, stop stop stop - "

I sat back, laughing, my face absolutely soaked. She went limp, limbs sprawling around me like those of a ragdoll. Her skin glowed in the light of the setting sun.

The meadow was still, the insects beginning their nightly songs and wind, far away, rustling the tops of the trees. The sun was thin and in shades of red and purple, casting shadows through the branches and making beautiful patterns on Rosalie's belly and breasts. She was smiling.

"Was - " I cleared my throat. "Was that okay?"

A movement quicker than the eye could track brought her face inches from mine. She cupped my chin and kissed my mouth, leaning into me and savoring her own taste on my tongue.

"Better than I ever could have hoped for," she whispered, smiling against my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bella's turn.

I thought we were done. I'd given no thought to myself, even though my body still ached to be touched. But, once again, Rosalie Hale proved me wrong.

She kissed me again, deep and heady like a draft of cranberry wine, and let her hand slide from my chin down to cup my breast. Her cool hand grasped and pulled at my nipple, bringing it painfully erect, before pulling away from my mouth and kissing, tenderly and slowly, each inch of my skin in a trail down to my chest. She chuckled, drew me close, and took my nipple in her cold mouth.

She rolled it between her lips, much like she had before, and I noticed she was trying some of the techniques I'd used on her earlier. She was still careful to keep her teeth away, but her tongue and lips and suction in tandem were enough to reduce me to a gasping mess.

Her hands ran up, then down, then up along the planes of my bare back, tender and sweet, until she suddenly gripped with her nails and dragged them in red hot trails on my skin. I let my head loll back, glassy eyes taking in the painted streaks in the sky, and shuddered against her.

"God, _fuck me_ , Rosalie," I said, unconsciously uttering a common phrase I'd used before when frustrated or confused. I didn't even think about how it could be construed under the current circumstances.

Rosalie chuckled again, dark with mischievous promises this time, and whispered against my breast, "What was that?"

I focused my eyes on the stars popping into view. "Um... nothing."

A tooth grazed my nipple, not hard enough to break the skin, but more than enough to send lightning strikes to my cunt. The _control_ she had, now that she wasn't melting in my arms...

She released my breast from her mouth with a suctioning _pop_ , then lowered me, slowly, frustratingly, to the ground. "Maybe I should take you home, Bella," she whispered, smiling slyly. "Charlie will worry."

I just stared up at her, majestic as she was, leaning over me with her hair pouring over my body like a sunbeam, and shook my head. "N-no, please - "

She was so fast - flashing out of view, pressing her frozen lips to my throat, hands tracing from my breast to my stomach and back. My hips involuntarily pressed up against hers, begging her to sit, straddle me...

"Maybe I should just - " she took my earlobe in her mouth, drawing a whimper from my lips - "kiss you goodnight. Is that what you'd like?"

I could've sobbed. "No, Rosalie - "

"Or," she went on, slipping one hand into the waistband of my jeans, "I could undress you now and tease you until you begged me to fuck you."

The way Rosalie Hale - prim, proper, gorgeous Rosalie Hale - said _fuck_ made me want to dissolve under her hands. I wished I could answer verbally, but I couldn't. Whatever connected my mouth to my brain had been severed.

So I just pressed my hips against hers with a groan.

She responded with a devilish laugh. Her fingers, faster by far than my own, unbuttoned my jeans and slid them from me to join her own clothes in the grass. She grazed one hand along the lines of my panties, chuckling as she drew frantic whimpers from my desperate body.

"Do you want me, Bella?" she breathed in my ear. "Do you want my hand gripping your ass? Do you want me to punish you for being so unruly and quiet? Do you want my fingers inside you?"

I just nodded and released a dry sob.

"I could do anything to you right now. You're mine, all mine, and I'll do what I please with your poor little body. Is that what you want, you little slut?"

Words were back. "Oh my god, Rosalie, _yes_."

She leaned back, straddling me, her body tall and lean against the setting sun. "Say 'please.'"

" _Please,_ Rosalie."

She plucked a tall piece of grass, one with a seeded head, from beside me and grazed it over my breasts. Then, with a snap of her wrist, she brought it down across them again like a tiny whip.

The stinging was unexpectedly... erotic. I wanted it again and again. I almost felt ashamed, but... but this was Rosalie doing this to me. I never wanted her to stop. I just wanted to surrender every little bit of me into her milky white hands.

She watched me carefully, and smiled broadly when she saw how I melted. She knew I'd be a desperate sucker for something like this.

"My little pet. Be ready. And tell me when it's enough, alright?"

The last bit was Rosalie, the one I knew, and I just nodded to show I accepted her terms. With that, the Rosalie who owned me was back.

She stood, faster than my eyes could follow, and repositioned herself so she was kneeling between my legs. She set her blade of grass aside and dragged both hands along the hem of my panties again, tracing one finger in a fiery trail down the rise of my pubis before bringing it back up to hook the article of clothing. She pulled it, slowly, inexorably, down and off, lifting each of my legs to release me completely. A cool gust of air against my shaved pussy drew a gasp from my lips.

Rosalie twirled my underwear between her fingers, staring me in the eyes. An idea was forming.

In a flash, she pinned my wrists above my head, face inches from mine. She chuckled darkly and bound my wrists with my own panties, affixing them to the ground by tying up a bundle of grass in the knot.

I had no idea that so small an action could be so hot. My thighs felt slick as I tested my bounds. I could wriggle and cry, but my hands wouldn't be free until Rosalie found fit to free them.

And, for now, I didn't want her to.

She had the little whip of grass in hand again, and drew it like a feather over my hip bones, lightly up to my bellybutton, then down, down, nearly to the top of my slit. I wriggled and moaned, but she just smiled.

"Do you like that? Want me to touch you, little thing?"

I whimpered and nodded.

"What do you say?"

"P-p-please."

She frowned and pursed her lips. The grass twitched, centimeters from my clit. "Not good enough, pet. Say, 'please _mistress._ '"

God, I was so wet. My labia felt all but bruised. And she was right there, so close, her gorgeous naked body stooped over me in complete control.

"P-please, mistress," I sobbed.

She smiled and brought the grass down with a _thwip_ on my pussy.

Pain and pleasure erupted, flooding my body with want. It felt like my whole being was focused on the apex of my legs, right where Rosalie kneeled. My whole world was the tiny part of me she was determined to torture.

"Ask me for it again, pet."

"Please, mistress."

_Thwip._

Please, mistress!"

_Thwip._

_"Please, mistress!"_

_Slap._

This time it was her hand, restrained but still stinging, that struck my poor pussy. I gasped and lurched against my bounds, and to my shame my hips bucked towards her.

"Oho!" she crowed, delighted. "It's not enough! She wants more!"

To my surprise, my cheeks were wet with tears of frustration. She glanced at them momentarily, a flicker of worry crossing her face, but I just shook my head and she smiled again.

She leaned down, so slowly and so unearthly in her grace, and extended her body behind her until she lay prone, face inches from my pussy. I had to strain to look her in the eyes, golden and fiery, saying so little and yet so much. She sighed - the cool air from her lungs washed over my stinging lips and made my clit twitch.

"Oh, my little one," she breathed, "do you want me to make you feel good?"

Warmth flooded my body. " _Yes_."

"Yes _what?_ "

_Slap._

I jumped, stinging, and cried, "Yes! Please touch me, mistress! Please suck me, fuck me with your hand, _anything!"_

She laughed and said nothing. I slumped back, exhausted and ashamed and full of lust, anticipating a touch, a strike, more teasing, _something_. But I was afraid to look.

It came, finally. Two fingers, cold against my lips, spreading them wide.

Rosalie's voice came then, her own, gentle with wonder. "I've never seen a pussy before. But after what you did to me, I have an idea of what to do with one."

A fingertip brushed against my opening, then up, tracing juices, to graze the hood of my clit. I jumped, making her laugh. Then she rubbed my clit once, twice, with what felt like her thumb, easing the bruised arousal in my groin and drawing a string of moans from my throat.

God, I never expected this to feel so good. Just the lightest of touches, cold and careful, were enough to nearly send me over the edge after all that teasing. Now that she was touching me, I didn't know what to do... except to make sure she didn't stop.

My moans seemed to encourage her. She paused for a beat, then I felt something cold and wet touch my lips.

Oh _god_. Her mouth.

She started slow, swirling her tongue around my clit like I'd done to hers. After listening to my moans some more, checking that she was doing well, she picked up the pace and extended her tongue to scoop, flattened, against my inner lips to taste my arousal. Her hands slid under my ass, each hand gripping one cheek, and lifted my hips to better meet her face while she intensified the power of her tongue and lips.

I cried out, arms flexing against my knotted underwear, head pressed into the grass. She was so close, feeling so good and yet not good enough, teasing and sucking and bringing me to the edge then back, nearly there then back again, her tongue and lips moving faster than any human's could. She seemed attuned to every little twitch and moan and cry I made, listening in to the pounding of my heart and the micromovements of my hips that hinted I was close to cumming, and used them to keep me on the edge of orgasm for what felt like an eternity.

I almost felt when she made a split second decision that brought her mouth further from my clit than before. She slid, down, down, across my vaginal opening, lifting my ass even more to meet her face until -

"Aaah _fuck_!"

Her tongue pressed against my asshole, sliding around the rim and dipping to the center as if she wished to push inside. I winced away, feeling it tighten instinctually, hoping against hope that she wouldn't taste anything amiss down there, but _god_ I didn't want her to stop.

"Bella?" she said, voice husky. "Is this - "

"Please keep going!" I hissed.

She chuckled and brought her open mouth back to meet my ass. Her fucking tongue was _magic._

Once I'd relaxed again, dissolving into moans, she pressed her tongue once, twice, against my sphincter, pressing with more insistence with each renewed effort. The final time it gave and she slipped inside. Stars erupted in my skull and I cried out, thrashing in her arms. She laughed again and pulled away, just to replace her tongue with a finger. With a thrust, it was inside me, deeper than her tongue ever was, curled deep in my ass.

This alone wasn't enough to make me cum, but it held me at the edge still, so hot and new and _wrong_ in its invasion. I wriggled my hips, whining, until she began to thrust her finger in and out, maddeningly slow. My ass burned around her cold digit, but the stretching and pulling was so fucking good in its combination of pleasure and pain.

But, of course, Rosalie wasn't done with me yet.

With one hand inside me, she brought the other up to dip in my sloppy wetness, tracing one finger, then two, around the opening of my cunt. Then, with another shuddering thrust, two fingers slid inside my pussy.

I was so fucking full.

She started fucking me, alternating hands, neither set of fingers leaving its orifice and sending ripples of pleasure through my entire body. I was nearly undone, my sense of self gone, my entire focus on my pussy and asshole as Rosalie Hale fucked them both. She added a third finger to my cunt, a second to my ass, and began to rub my clit with her thumb as she sped up, eyes focused on my writhing body.

My throat nearly closed, and my eyes rolled up in my head. So full. Body jolting as her hands rammed into me, her control on full display as she fucked me just right. Clit painfully erect, each brush of her thumb a lightning strike.

Then her mouth came down to suck it, replacing her thumb, and I came.

Waves of pleasure washed over me. In the distance I heard someone release a scream. With a shock, I realized it was me.

I came back into my body as Rosalie slowed, kissed my clit, and drew her hands out of my holes. She leaned back to look at me and chuckled to herself, a sudden shyness overcoming her. She swiftly leaned in to untie my wrists, then lingered to kiss my hands.

All I could do was bring my arms up to hold her against me, as tightly as I could, and bury my face in her hair.

She softened against my body and kissed my cheek. "Too much?"

"No! Oh god, no."

Her arms wrapped around me and held me to her, her face buried in my shoulder. "I care about you. So much. More than I ever thought possible."

I kissed her shoulder. "I love you, Rosalie."

She drew in a shuddering breath, then relaxed until she lay beside me. We held each other until the sun was completely gone.


End file.
